


［TF］戀愛倒數計時 拾

by TF061029



Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [10]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619404





	［TF］戀愛倒數計時 拾

04.

不二周助下飛機的那天早晨，手冢夫婦以及手冢國光已經在機場等著了。許久沒見到從校看到大的孩子，彩菜還不等不二把行李推車停放好，就直接衝上前給了個大擁抱：  
「阿！你能來真的是太好了，大家都是一家人，如果一開始適應上有什麼問題，千萬不要客氣。」  
「我知道了，謝謝叔叔阿姨，你們一早就起床趕來，肯定很累了。」

不二面對長輩的熱情有點不好意思，要知道，對自己家人他都沒怎麼任性過，對於沒有血緣卻一直把自己視如己出的手冢家家長，不二心裡就更是覺得虧欠許多。一旁的手冢國情對於不二的表情全都看在眼裡，他走上前站在妻子旁邊，伸手拍了拍年輕人的肩膀：  
「不要緊的，國光是累了點，早上是他開的車。」

手冢國光站在一旁不發一語，他靜靜的看著眼前和樂融融的景象，對於不二到來前，他腦海中想像過的那一千萬種的困擾，在此時看起來竟是全部都有可能成為現實。他清了清喉嚨，自主地把行李推車的把手握緊，轉頭對家長還有自己的「好友」說道：  
「我們先走吧，晚點車上還有得聊。」接著他頓了一下，想起自己還沒和不二打招呼，雖然兩人之前鬧了點矛盾，但在父母眼裡熟稔的兩人碰面後一句話都不說，似乎也太不符合常理。

於是他又停下推車，後面走著的不二差點沒直接撞上，手冢直接順勢把不二抱了個滿懷：  
「好久不見，不二，瀏海好像有點長了。」  
回應他的，是懷裡悶悶的單音：「嗯，有一個半月沒剪了。」  
看似簡單問候的舉動，卻像是歐洲教堂里的大鐘，輕輕撞擊一下都能激蕩出久久不絕的回音。不二最終不著痕跡地動了肩膀，把搭在那上面的大手卸下，所有人這才又繼續往停車場的方現前進。

由於早上是自家兒子開的車，手冢國晴堅持回去的路上由自己擔任駕駛，說是怕手冢睡眠不足，疲勞駕駛對全車的人可都不是什麼好事。因此回往斯圖加特旁小鎮的快速道路上，手冢和不二兩人坐在後座，各據一方。彩菜開始還對不二的新工作好奇了一陣，問了幾個問題，不二一一回答後，這位生性體貼的女性就也轉為沈默，取而代之的打開了古典樂電台，讓悠揚的音樂替遠道而來的新住民洗去疲憊。

手冢國光看著窗外，心裡面對過去一個月以來最激烈的天人交戰。腦海裡千絲萬縷，他發現就算自己平時能同時思考十件事情，在此時也毫無用處——因為所有的問題都是一體的，都來自他與不二周助。還沒等他想個明白，肩上就突然一沈，一顆腦袋就這樣靠了上來，歪七扭八的。  
「哎呀，這孩子怕是過去幾個月里壓力太大都沒睡好呢，國光啊，你讓周助躺著吧，你肩膀也沒什麼肉，讓他睡久了也不舒服的。」彩菜一直留意著後座的動靜，見狀後不慌不忙地說。

不二隻覺得夢境里，自己彷彿身處坐在一片寧靜大海邊的沙灘上，無邊無際的蔚藍總能讓他放寬心面對許多生活中的困境，還有來自海風的氣息，在早晨和日落時總是特別溫暖，自由又充滿希望。他滿足的呼出口氣，放任自己在那片寂靜而美好的時空里。

05.

手冢國光看得見不二周助每一分表情，儘管如此，他仍不知道他為什麼緊緊皺眉，為什麼又在一陣嘆息後松開眉頭。手冢國晴開著車，突然就來了這麼一句：  
「雖然說老王賣瓜是不太好，但你們年輕人啊，這樣的自我要求真的讓父母們感到欣慰，同時又有點心疼和擔憂。」  
「父親指的是……？」  
「你別看小助從小一副笑臉迎人的樣子，有時候，他可比你想像中的更要求自己多了。」手冢面對父親量來都是態度恭敬的，他點點頭，示意父親繼續。  
「國光啊，我們做父母的，自然希望孩子面對生活的態度正直且正確積極，但有時候看著你們這樣對自己極盡嚴格，當然還是會不忍心；再來，偶爾也還有身為父母但卻無法使你們終生無憂無慮的那種無奈，可能中間也帶了點自責吧。」

手冢知道父母想告訴他的事——多照顧不二。他也想，但是現實生活上他做不到。至少現在的手冢國光做不到。他看著腿上睡得香甜的不二，太陽越升越高，透過車窗照射進來的光線逐漸強烈刺眼，他看見不二蹙了蹙眉，心下一動，輕輕撥開他額頭過長的瀏海，把手罩在不二的額前。

也不知道過了多久，興許是電台里傳來的音樂起了作用；又或者是近期事務所里的案件對於在業界還不是很有名氣的他來說過於瑣碎，所以疲於奔命。手冢看著陽光被雲朵擋住，挪開了手後不久，眼皮變得不聽使喚，最後也跟著沈沈睡去。

車子熄火，兩人在長輩們出聲叫喚後才惺忪地睜眼，不二心裡有點驚慌，卻沒和手冢對上眼，他看著轉頭過來對著自己和手冢掩嘴偷笑的彩菜，低聲說了聲不好意思失態，卻得到來自長輩的笑容和帶著憐愛意味的搖頭。

四人下了車，手冢夫婦便逕自往屋裡走去，說是要給孩子們弄份早餐。不二到後車廂打開行李，硬是拎了兩袋日本的醬料和土產出來，他正想把袋子放到地上，一旁的手冢自然地接過提袋，不二這才看了他一眼：  
「謝了，手冢。」  
「啊，應該的，你先關行李吧。」  
「嗯。」

推開手冢宅大門的瞬間，是滿是的咖啡飄香，那是不二熟悉的味道。是印象中對於慕尼黑那條記不清的街道上，有跟著音樂跳舞的店員的，小鰐魚咖啡館裡的味道。客廳旁還是和幾年前一樣擺著樸實不失溫度的木制餐桌椅，正值冬天，彩菜媽媽還在椅子上都鋪上了各式花紋的椅墊。不二一眼就看到那個白布上混著黑線條和黃色印花的椅墊——那是他在陪彩菜媽媽去市場時挑的不，一時之間心裡有股難以言喻的感動。  
「來吧，都坐下來，等等吃完，稍微休息一下，晚點我們就讓國光載你走了。」  
「好的，謝謝阿姨和叔叔。」

吃完早餐，不二坐在客廳和手冢國晴閒聊，在此之前，家長們只聽說不二要到本地工作，卻並不清楚相關的職業內容以及其他的細項，出於安全考量，不二出發前一周，手冢國晴還悄悄的給自己遠方的好友、不二的爸爸打了個電話詢問事情的大概，沒想到不二爸爸也只回：  
「周助說要去國際學校教書，其他的他也都打點聯絡好了，不必太擔心。」

不二家向來都是尊崇孩子的意願為主，手冢國晴非常清楚。但身在國外最重要的就是居住地的安全，以及工作環境的狀況，都是成年人，他也不好意思再向不二問得太多，沒多久就趁著上洗手間的空擋把手冢國光給叫住：  
「你等等送小助去的時候，記得看一下他住所的環境，還有工作的位置跟環境。」  
「是的，父親。」  
手冢國光才說完，又提醒自家父親：「不過可能等等就出發了，他應該也需要時間整理，我自己今天也得回慕尼黑。」  
「行了，只要安全就好，你開車也小心，今天辛苦你了。」  
「謝謝父親。」

06.

不二周助久違的坐上副駕駛座，駕駛座上的手冢國光又陷入一陣沈默。小鎮和斯圖加特的距離並不遠，車流不多，再加上德國並沒有特別限速的狀況下，半小時後兩人就跟著導航來到不二未來要工作的國際學校。不二解開安全帶，看了手冢一眼，不帶任何情緒的問：  
「要一起下去嗎？」  
「啊。」

兩人拿著資料走向學校人事部，人事經理是個非常削瘦可同時又散髮著溫婉氣質的女人，她禮貌的給兩人端來兩杯熱洋甘菊花茶，並和不二握手寒暄後稍微講解了一些工作條例。不二一一應允，也針對部分的合約內容提出疑問，直到兩邊的簽了名蓋了章，手冢這才注意到——不二從頭到尾用的，都是德文。

他印象里，不二的德文只停留在簡單的自我介紹和聽力理解而已，至少，2014跨往2015的那年冬天是這樣的。這樣的發現使他更加恐慌，他無法阻止自己不要去想，不二會來，會做這麼充足的準備，有很大一部分是因為他，因為手冢國光。

兩人簽約完後隨即又開車前往距離學校車程約二十分鐘的教師宿舍。國際學校里有許多不同家庭背景的小朋友，不二主要教授日文，是讓一些母語為日文的孩子們在正課以外，也有練習自己母語的空間。同時，學校也有中文老師和西班牙文、俄文老師等等……所以學校就提供了間老師們專門的宿舍。

手冢提著不二的行李跟著上了二樓，打開客廳過去第一間的房間門，拍了幾張照片發給了自己的父母親，這才松了口氣。房間不大，但有床、桌椅和大約兩公尺長的衣櫃，一旁還有鞋架跟書架，算不上是最好的租屋選擇，但擺設齊全。  
「中午了，你要和我吃個飯嗎？」手冢國光問。  
「可以啊，去轉角那間店吃吧，我看他們好像有薄荷姜茶，我有點想念那個味道了。」

兩人走往轉角處的小餐館，或許是運氣好，裡頭的人也並不是很多。不二和手冢點了一盤麵條、黃瓜沙拉、德式炸豬排，還有兩杯薄荷姜茶，就吃了起來。桌上的食物風捲殘雲的消失不見，手冢國光拿著餐巾擦嘴，又喚來侍者買了單給了小費。不二擦完了嘴，一邊漫不經心地折著手上那張薄透無比的紙巾，一邊盯著手冢國光，他在等他。  
良久，手冢國光開口：「我……接下來有很多計劃，如果順利，可能明年或今年底我就會去荷蘭。」  
「哦？那挺好的呀？能去其他地方發展的話，對設計和個人生活體驗都是好消息呢。」  
“So, I want to tell you this is because I should tell you, is not because I want to tell you.”手冢突然切成英文，但話里的意思讓不二周助情不自禁地拿湯匙往杯子里戳著那塊姜。  
「手種國光，把話說清楚。」

「我的意思是，我目前並不打算進入一段關係，我相信這對我們來說很重要。不二，我有我人生的規劃，我覺得你也應該要有。」  
「你憑什麼覺得我沒有？」  
「因為你向來給我的感覺，都只注重人與人之間的互動和連結。我不一樣，我重視的是關於目標，該如何達成，在這之前需要經歷哪些步驟，然後我一步一步的走在那些點上。」  
「……手冢，沒有兩個人是相同的，只要都快樂，都能成為想要的自己，我認為方法不同並沒有有什麼關係。」不二把臉埋在手裡，傳出來的聲音有點模糊。

他在忍，他快到極限了。  
可是手冢國光還不罷休。

「不二，我們已經26了吧？你不會想十年後還住在你宿舍那樣的環境里、領著現在這樣的薪水過日子的。」

手冢國光的話語正式點燃不二周助一個多月來心底的那個炸彈。  
「手冢國光，你不是一次能思考十件事嗎？那你說話前思考過會給別人帶來怎樣的感受嗎？更何況這個人對你來說還不是可有可無的存在！？」  
「我只是在敘述我認為重要的是和步驟。」  
「去你媽的步驟！人生沒有什麼事可以完全遵照你的步驟和排列而來，他們永遠都是隨機出現的！」  
「儘管這樣，還是需要規劃。」

手冢國光的語氣一如往常，冷靜、客氣，挑不出錯處，不二周助咬咬牙，湛藍的眼睛睜開，透過額前一絲絲的蜜發看向對面，聲音擠出牙縫：  
「我再跟你說最後一次，我不是因為你才來的，我有我的規劃和我想做的是，認識這麼多年，你應該清楚我的個性。」  
「啊，我知道。」

手冢國光看著不二周助向後靠在沙發椅背里，又補上一句：  
「有時候，當一個人嚷著不想吃巧克力蛋糕，但當你把巧克力蛋糕放到他眼前時，他還是毫不猶豫的整塊吃掉。」

不二周助懵了，他努力掩藏心中的憤怒，緩慢地站起身：  
「那麼，總有一天你會知道，我才是那塊蛋糕，你不是。」

聲音留在風裡，還有餐館門口叮噹響著的迎賓鈴，手冢國光穿上風衣，獨自往停車的地方走去。


End file.
